starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieran Felswoop
"One trouble with trouble is that it usually starts out as fun." - Kieran Kieran Felswoop is a third generation smuggler. His grandfather was a smuggler, his father was a smuggler -- and his mother after she married him -- and by default Kieran has become a smuggler. About ten years ago, however, his parents wound up on the wrong side of a business deal... which left a young Kieran under the care of his Aunt Sevanna, who is (you guessed it!) a smuggler. Kieran is a bit of a mischievious rogue and is always taking in stray animals no matter what planet he may be on at any given moment. He has a natural affinity for wildlife, despite being constantly surrounded by and having a good working knowledge of machines. Animals (and aliens!) are far more interesting to interact with than droids. Notes Homeworld Kieran technically has no particular world that he calls "home", having been born in space and living the spacer's life. However, his paternal family were originally from Chandrilla, and his mother was from Tatooine. Legally speaking, his paperwork states that the young man hails from Tatooine. Background A Little Family History Kieran's grandfather was a successful merchant who hailed from Chandrilla, following in his father's footsteps. At least, so far as anyone knew on the surface. It could be said that Logain Felswoop was never quite satisfied by the legitimate business deals that had been the family business for generations. That certainly explained why he began dabbling into the more exciting thrills of the smuggling trade at a young age and soon became a well-known name among the right circles. Before his 25th birthday, Kieran's grandfather had made the Felswoop name household in black market smuggling rings. It was only natural that when Logain found a bride and proceeded to have children that they would follow in his footsteps. Sevanna, the first born, took to the deceptive world of smuggling like a pro. And while her mother, a native of Chandrilla stayed home with the younger child - Grayson - Sevanna was already well into helping out on board The Catalyst. It was as much Sevanna as it was the children's father that taught Grayson the ropes when he joined them at the age of thirteen. Grayson didn't have quite the same gusto for the work, but having him around certainly made things interesting. He was always bringing strays back to the ship when they would dock for a pick-up or delivery, even going so far as to "rescue" a container full of Gorg one time on Tatooine. Needless to say the Dug shop owner was far from pleased, and it wasn't the first time Logain considered leaving his son behind on Chandrilla. It was on Carida that Grayson Felswoop brought back a particular "stray" that would change his course. He was only sixteen and Halcyon Whitesun was a few years older. After convincing Logain to give the woman a ride, with a lot of grumbling, it became clear that Grayson had no plans to stay with his father, sister, or The Catalyst any longer. When Halcyon got off on Alderaan, so did Grayson, bidding his family farewell. They married not a year later. Born Into It (1 ABY) Maybe the lessons in how to be a smuggler had rubbed off, or maybe it was just that Grayson didn't know of any better way to make a living for himself and his new wife. Either way, despite not being quite as rough around the edges as most in the profession, Grayson managed to get the money for a ship of their own and together the couple travelled the various systems together. Sightings would put them as having aided the Rebellion in gaining munitions and other supplies, but it remained unconfirmed. They were smugglers. Smugglers didn't take sides. Except when it came to family -- and a year after the Battle of Yavin, Halcyon gave birth to a son: Kieran. Keep Him Safe (7 ABY) Sevanna in the mean-time had taken over the family business and had become the captain of The Catalyst, when Logain retired back to Chandrilla. She had only heard bits here and there from her brother and his family over the years, but hadn't had any real contact with him. So, when Grayson and Halcyon showed up on Nar Shaddha with her seven year old nephew, Sevanna was surprised. She was even more surprised when they asked her to watch out for him because they weren't sure when (or if) they would be back. It was going to be a dangerous business deal. Young Kieran protested that he could go with them and handle it, but in the end, the adults won out and he was left in the care of his Aunt. Not Another One (13 ABY) Kieran may have made his aunt regret taking him in, even after it was learned that his parents weren't going to be returning from that dangerous business deal. He had a lot of his father in him, right down to an affinity for wildlife and for bringing various strays on board. But Sevanna had to admit, Kieran's mischief brought levity to the ship and at least he was a better con artist than his father had been. In Kieran, Sevanna found a great co-pilot and she treated him more like a son than the nephew that he was. Just My Luck (18 ABY) Years of traveling and working together brought nephew and aunt closer. They had their fair share of close calls, but continued in the Felswoop tradition begun by Kieran's grandfather. The biggest argument the two had (aside from 'No, you can't have another pet') was Sevanna's insistence at keeping her nephew safe from danger. She had made a promise to his parents and, while Kieran persisted that he could take care of himself -- He should be the one protecting her! -- she would do her best to prevent harm from reaching him. Even to the point of shoving him into an escape pod and launching it when a group of pirates attacked The Catalyst. On the Grid '18 ABY' * There Are Worse Places to Crash : An escape pod crashes into Organa Park. Jessalyn Valios and Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris discover a teenage smuggler inside. * Lady Troubles : Kieran and Ti'ilandria find out Jamta had a bit of lady troubles. Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Independent characters